


Ô mon Dieu, vous m'avez blessé d'amour

by liebemagneto



Category: Total Eclipse (1995)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поль не раз задавался вопросом, что стало бы с его жизнью, реши он отказаться от шальной идеи пригласить юного поэта, подающего большие надежды, в Париж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ô mon Dieu, vous m'avez blessé d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3741606).

Он был одержим. Поль понял это ещё тогда, читая письмо, написанное сбивчивым почерком на тетрадном листе. Складывалось впечатление, будто строчки ускользали от писавшего в тусклом свете лампы. Поль не раз задавался вопросом, что стало бы с его жизнью, реши он отказаться от шальной идеи пригласить юного поэта, подающего большие надежды, в Париж. Но ответ терялся в спутанных абсентом мыслях, и Поль забыл об этом с первым хмельным поцелуем.

Ему казалось, что мальчишка свалился с луны. Он был иначе сложен и устроен, он делал всё, что только могло взбрести в голову. Он мог вылезти из окна совершенно нагим и выкинуть свою одежду на улицу с той же лёгкостью, с какой устраивал драку из-за нелепого стихотворения. Он искренне ненавидел ходить на встречи поэтов, но мог провести всю ночь в борделе, наслаждаясь столичной жизнью на широкую ногу.

Вскоре Артюру надоело пить — он хотел развиваться. Он плохо спал и постоянно говорил о море, о пустынях, о неизведанных краях. Он заворожено смотрел вдаль — на звёздное небо или яркий горизонт, опалённый солнцем, — выбравшись на крышу через окно. Поль поднимался по деревянной лестнице и садился позади, прислоняясь спиной к спине. Он протягивал руку, гладил мягкую ладонь, испачканную чернилами, и боялся нарушить тишину.

Поль хотел бросить жену — она надоела ему. Его раздражала её мать, её отец, не считавший его достойным человеком, раздражал даже собственный крикливый ребёнок. Поль целыми днями пропадал в квартире на чердаке, проводя долгие часы в объятиях юного любовника. Они целовались, сидя на скрипучей кровати, занимались любовью до утра и засыпали, переплетаясь телами.

Артюр был ревнив и жаден, он нуждался в большем, чем Поль мог ему дать. Порой не хватало даже бумаги — листы пропадали в огне печи и медленно тлели, совсем не так, как сгорал сам Поль. Артюр злился и кричал, писал на обрывках газет и книжных разворотах. Он писал за завтраком, в дороге, в баре, пока на его шее висла проститутка. Поль молчал и завороженно следил за мальчишкой — взъерошенным и суетливым. Артюр слюнявил кончик стащенный у кого-то ручки, водил колпачком по обветренным и покрасневшим губам, которые постоянно прикусывал, хмурился, стучал пальцами по столешнице, гладил ножку рюмки и смеялся невпопад, то и дело поднимая сверкающие глаза на Поля. Тот кивал и ласково касался его руки.

Так продолжалось изо дня в день. Артюр писал — Поль гладил его ладонь, целовал за ухом и что-то шептал, заставляя мальчишку хмуриться и отодвигаться. Лез под сюртук и умолял обратить на себя внимание, но Артюр продолжал писать и посасывать кончик пера. Чернила растекались по его губам тёмными трещинками, попадали на зубы и язык — это раззадоривало Поля.

Он просил уйти, хотел вернуться домой, раздеть своего любовника и наслаждаться его телом до рассвета. Артюр рассмеялся в ответ и схватил его за руку, до боли сжимая пальцы. Сердитое лицо смягчилось, словно Артюра озарила гениальная идея, и он принялся задирать рукава Поля, оголяя предплечья. Поль не возражал — он не сопротивлялся и когда Артюр вонзил в его ладонь нож, желая услышать слова любви одним из вечеров. Он глупо улыбнулся, стоило перу коснуться кожи, щекоча её и разрисовывая расплывающимися буквами.

— Не дёргайся, ты мне мешаешь.

Поль прикрыл глаза. Казалось, Артюр собирался покрыть его строчками с головы до ног. Но место на руке вскоре закончилось — Артюр отстранился, нахмурился и надул губы как обиженный ребёнок.

— Мы идём домой.

Поль пытался целовать Артюра в подъезде — мальчишка извернулся и побежал наверх, не оставляя выбора. Он скинул пальто на пороге, выпутался из камзола и опустился на постель. Артюр быстро стащил с себя верхнюю одежду, ботинки и забрался следом. Он скользнул холодными руками под рубашку и бросил её на пол.

— Развернись.

Поль ничего не спрашивал. Он повернулся к Артюру спиной и склонил голову, чтобы прочитать, щурясь, неровные надписи на руке. И вздрогнул, когда холодное перо вновь коснулось его кожи. Артюр выводил буквы быстро, размашисто, положив ладонь Полю на загривок, он давил, требуя наклониться сильнее. Артюр тянул слова вслух, а если они ему не нравились, то засовывал палец в рот и стирал им чернила, чтобы начать заново. Он проводил ладонью по худым бокам, зарывался в волосах, возвращая руку на затылок, стоило Полю вдруг приподняться.

Поль сходил с ума. Он навалился на подушки, собрав их под собой, и кусал уголок наволочки, сдерживая стоны. Иногда Артюр хватал его за руку, чтобы прочитать уже написанное, цокал языком и отталкивал от себя, будто сожалея, что не может разорвать или сжечь созданное. В конце концов Полю пришлось лечь — Артюр сел на него сверху и приспустил его брюки, уже дойдя до поясницы.

Артюр выронил ручку — та с громким стуком упала на пол и закатилась по неровным доскам под единственный стул. Артюр шумно вздохнул и опустился на Поля, уткнулся острым подбородком в его плечо и до боли сжал запястья. Поль не дышал, довольствуясь близостью и ощущениями до тех пор, пока не услышал жалобный всхлип.

Хватка ослабла — Поль осторожно перевернулся на бок и взглянул во влажные глаза Артюра.

Он кривил пухлые губы, говорил, что устал. Он плакал, когда Поль повалил его на спину, но не отталкивал по обыкновению его руки, не противился его ласкам, а жадно принимал их и отзывался. Артюр сам прижался к Полю с поцелуем и сам подтолкнул его ладони вниз. Он позволил увлечь себя в мир наслаждения, в одночасье позабыв о своих страданиях. Слёзы остались на его щеках солёными дорожками, которые Поль слизывал с умиротворённого лица часом позже.

По обыкновению Поль просыпался раньше, заваривал кофе и выходил на улицу, чтобы купить свежего хлеба. Но этим утром он долго стоял у зеркала и смотрел на своё худое, изнеможённое тело, покрытое красноватыми укусами и следами от поцелуев на шее и плечах, чёрными чернилами на руках и боках и белыми засохшими пятнами на животе и бёдрах. Поль достал из своего сюртука блокнот и опустился на стул. Провёл пальцами по предплечью и бросил взгляд на кровать, где всё ещё спал Артюр, свесив руку с края. Он улыбнулся и принялся переписывать чужие стихи, которые не позволит выбросить в огонь.

Строчки въелись в кожу, оставаясь памятью на ней даже спустя несколько лет, когда Артюр исчез миражом в пустыне. Поль не искал его, но скользил пальцами по своей руке в сентиментальным порыве, желая прикоснуться к тому, кого любил больше жизни.

И любит до сих пор.

Ô mon Dieu, vous m'avez blessé d'amour  
Et la blessure est encore vibrante,  
Ô mon Dieu, vous m'avez blessé d'amour.

Ô mon Dieu, votre crainte m'a frappé  
Et la brûlure est encor là qui tonne,  
Ô mon Dieu, votre crainte m'a frappé.  
(1875, Paul Verlaine)

**Author's Note:**

> Ô mon Dieu, vous m'avez blessé d'amour (фр.) — Любовью, Боже, ранил Ты меня.  
> Стихотворение Поля Верлена.
> 
>  
> 
> [в переводе Валерия Брюсова](http://akyla.net/stihi-na-francuzskom/paul-verlaine/310-paul-verlaine/8405)


End file.
